Together Again
by InuAngel82
Summary: *SONGFIC*-Kari misses a certain some one and hasn't seen him since the end of their first adventure, until now.


This story takes place two years after the Tai and the others returned from the digital world. So that means Yolei and the others do exist yet, except for Davis, you'll see why! Also this is a songfic w/ the song Together Again by Janet Jackson. I think it goes perfect w/ my story. ENJOY!! ^_^  
  
  
**~TOGETHER AGAIN~  
by: CaSeYgUrL  
**  
_There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget my baby  
I'll never forget you__  
  
_ A warm breeze swirled around a young girl sitting on her balcony on a warm summer day. School was out for the summer and the weather was getting hotter and hotter by the day. The young teen was staring up at the sky thinking about her past. She missed her best friend, who lives on the other side of Japan. She hasn't seen him since their first adventure in the digital world. A tear slowly fell from her light brown eyes, she missed him so much. _I never told him. . ._ she thought slowly fixing her gaze on the streets below.  
Hey, Kari you ok? You're thinking about him aren't you? questioned her older brother   
How did you know? Kari asked whipping the tear away.  
Oh, an older brother's intuition. Tai laughed as he walked toward her.  
Very funny. she giggled._  
  
There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel your love around me baby  
I'll never forget my baby  
When I feel that I don't belong  
Draw my strength  
From the words when you said  
Hey it's about you baby  
Look deeper inside you baby  
  
_  
What Kari? asked the Holder of Courage.  
You think I'll ever see him again? replied Kari staring up at the sky again.   
Of course! Why would you ask a question like that? wondered Tai staring at her with his dark brown eyes.  
I dunno. . . maybe cause it feels like I won't. she responded trying to avoid her brother's stare.  
Kari. . . I know how you feel confessed Tai.  
Really? Oh so I guess you haven't told Sora how you feel about her either smirked Kari.  
Hey how did you know about that?!?!  
Lucky guess or should I say a little sister's intuition? giggled Kari her light brown hair swaying in the breeze. At this remark Tai started to laugh too. They sat there for awhile lost in their own thoughts. The clouds rolled by and the sounds of cars buzzing by and children playing in the park could be heard in the distance.   
_  
Dream about us together again  
What I want us together again baby  
I know we'll be together again 'cause  
  
_ Kari got up and headed toward her room. Since Tai was thinking about Sora he didn't seem to notice her. Kari was still wearing her PJ's, so she decided to change. She now wore a white sun dress with little red cherries on it. Kari tied her shoulder length hair in a mess bun. She decided to grow her hair long for a new look, since she had short hair her for awhile. Kari grabbed a pair of sun glasses and her CD player then headed toward the door.  
Tai! I'm going for a walk, I'll be home soon!! she shouted over her shoulder as she headed out the door.   
  
_Everywhere I go  
Every smile I see  
I know you are there  
Smiling back at me  
Dancing in moonlight  
I know you are free  
I can see your star  
Shinning down on me__  
  
_The sun was beating down on Kari as she walked down the city streets. She was humming her favorite song as she walked, looking at the people walking by. Hey Kari! Over here!, shouted someone from behind her waving their hands trying to get her attention.Kari turned and noticed her friend Davis running toward her, so she stopped and waited for him.   
Hey Davis! What's up? she asked her teenage friend.  
Well I just came from a soccer game I was playing with my friends and I saw you walking down the street. So what's up with you? Davis answered smiling at her.  
I just had to get out of the house. Tai was starting to bug me.  
Now you know how I feel, Jun does the same thing to me! laughed Davis.  
Ha ha that's a good one. She treats you like that everyday! Tai only dose it every once and a while. giggled Kari.  
Hmm maybe you're right. Well I got to go. . .um see you around. said Davis turning around just about to walk away.   
Hang on a sec! When do you ever want to miss a minute with me? asked Kari putting her hands on her waist.  
Well. . .um you see. . . Davis trailed off looking down at his sneakers.  
Somethings wrong I know it. You can tell me whatever it is. . . _  
  
(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
Makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)  
Say it loud and pride  
(Together again ooh)  
All my loves for you  
  
_**.: FLASHBACK :.**_  
  
_Davis has always been there for Kari. She meet him a year before all the digimon were appearing in the real wold. Kari was so depressed after leaving Gatomon behind. She had no where to turn to, Tai had his own problems missing Agumon and so did the other Digidestined. One day Kari was sitting in the park all alone crying softly. Davis was walking by bouncing a soccer ball on his head when he heard something. He looked over to see his friend Kari crying. He trotted over to his weeping friend and sat next to her under a shady tree. It took a few moments for Kari to notice him sitting there staring at her with worried eyes.   
Davis what are you doing here? she asked still crying.  
Well I saw you crying and wondered why. he answered still staring at her with his chocolate brown eyes.   
I'm crying because I miss my friend. whimpered Kari thinking about her partner, Gatomon.  
Why did your friend leave you? Did she move away or something?  
You could say that. . .  
Why don't you tell me all about it. It will feel better to get it off your chest. said Davis putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She just shook her head and continued to cry. Kari's respond shocked Davis, she never tried to hide away from him. Poor Kari. . . _I never saw her so depressed before _thought Davis. The only thing he could do was hold her close and wait for it to be over. The sat in the park for a couple of hours before Kari stopped sobbing on Davis' shoulder. She looked up at him with her red puffy eyes, he was looking at two kids playing in the park together. Davis noticed his friend had stopped crying and looked to see if she was alright. Kari was looking up at him and he smile at her. She giggled and smiled back.  
Do you feel better? Davis asked still grinning at her.  
A little. . . Hey Davis?  
What is it? he asked tilting his head to the side.  
she simply replied.  
Uh. . . For what? I didn't do anything.  
You simply were there for me even when I didn't tell you the whole story. Kari answered rubbing her light brown eyes.  
Hey what are friends for. I'll always be there for you Kari. smiled Davis.  
You're a true friend. she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  
**  
.: END OF FLASHBACK :.**  
_  
Always been a true angel to me  
Now above  
I can't wait for you to wrap your wings around me  
Wrap them around me baby  
Sometimes hear you whispering  
No more pain  
No worries will you ever see now baby  
I'm so happy for my baby  
  
_ called Kari getting worried about the soon to be Digidestined.  
Well you see it's this girl that just moved into my apartment and well. . . I kind of. . . Davis trailed of not finishing his sentence.  
Oh I see, you like her don't you? Kari slyly stated. The comment mad Davis blush like mad.   
Yah I guess. . .  
What do you mean? You either like her or you don't. Which is it?  
Alright I do like her! You happy now? shouted Davis blushing even more.   
So does this girl have a name or are you too shy to ask? asked Kari grinning at him.  
Her name is Tabby and I'm not too shy to ask . . . it's just. . .  
It's what? questioned Kari giving him a quizzical look.  
I don't think she really likes me. Davis mumbled focusing his gaze at the ground. _  
_Why would you say that? You're a great guy, any girl could see that, protested Kari getting a little annoyed that Davis gave up so easily.  
You really think so? he asked shocked Kari would say something like that.  
Of course! Now why don't you go and ask Tabby on a date? I can tell you really like her! Kari assured Davis pushing him toward his apartment building.   
Ok ok! If you insist!  
Then go already! Kari shouted as Davis scooted toward Tabby's home.   
Kari had the biggest smile on her face as he walked away. She was so happy that Davis had a crush on someone else besides her! Kari continued her walk toward the park. The young girl passed by an array of people going about their own business. She was still smiling, forgetting about her own problems and focused all her thoughts on Davis. She had to admit he was cute in a quirky way. The thought of that made her giggle. As she reached her normal spot by a tree, Kari took out her CD player and listened to her favorite band.   
  
_(Together again ooh )  
Good times we'll share again  
(Together again ooh )  
Makes me wanna dance  
(Together again ooh)__  
Say it loud and pride  
(Together again ooh)  
All my loves for you_  
  
An hour passed by but the Child of Light still sat there absorbed in her own thoughts and the music she was playing. Then she noticed someone coming toward her. _Hmm I wonder who that is_ Kari thought as she turned off her music. Kari saw that it was her good friend Sora Takenouchi! As she came closer she noticed she was wearing a baby blue tank top, jean shorts, a white fishermen's hat, (like the on TK wears in season 2) and a pair of tennis shoes. Sora was smiling as she strolled over.  
Hey Kari! What are you doing here? Sora asked taking a seat next to her.  
I just had to get out of the house. How about you? Kari replied smiling at her friend.  
I just needed a brake from my mom's flower shop that's all. So what have you been up to today?   
Nothing really except I found out Davis has a crush on another girl besides me!  
Are you serious? Who is it?? demanded Sora giggling as she asked her friend.  
This new girl from his apartment building, named Tabby! she answered giggling too.  
Wow I never would of guessed Davis would like another girl! laughed Sora.  
You're right!!  
So where's Tai? asked Sora changing the subject.  
Oh he's at home. You should go see him. Kari told Sora smiling, remembering little talk they had earlier about Sora.  
Why do you say that? questioned Sora giving Kari a weird look.  
Oh you'll see! giggled Kari pushing Sora up. Kari liked the idea of playing matchmaker.  
Um . . .whatever I'll go then.  
Good I think you'll like what happens. Kari said still laughing.  
Ah sure. . .bye then, see you later! Sora waved goodbye and headed toward Kari's apartment.  
  
_There are times when I look above and beyond  
There are times when I feel you smile upon me baby  
I'll never forget my baby  
What'll I give just to hold you close  
  
_ About a half an hour after Sora left, Kari got up and started to walk home. She passed little shops and restaurants as she walked down the street. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye Davis walking down the street holding hands with some girl. Kari guessed it was Tabby. The girl had shoulder length, fiery red hair that was layered, she also had dark blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Davis and Tabby were laughing and talking as they walked together. All of a sudden Kari crashed into someone, since she wasn't paying more attention to Davis then where she was going.   
Ow! Watch where you're going!  
Um sorry. . .I wasn't paying attention. Kari sad quietly blushing a little. Kari looked up to see a boy about her age with blond hair. She couldn't see his eyes since he was wearing sunglasses. The young teenager was also wearing a green t-shirt and some cargo shorts.   
No I should be sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out. Here let me help you up. he said holding out his hand for Kari. _  
_Kari hesitated then just grabbed his hand for support.   
replied Kari staring up at him. For some reason it felt like Kari new this guy.   
Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? he asked sounding concerned.  
Ya I'm ok, nothing broken. she answered blushing slightly.   
Well I better get going. See you around. with that he headed pass Kari toward the park.  
sighed Kari starting to head home. _  
_ The boy Kari had bumped onto was now waiting in the park for someone, his blond air swaying in the wind. _Hmm were is he_ he thought. Hey little bro! Over here!! shouted another teenager from behind him.  
About time Matt!! I was waiting forever! argued the blond.  
Ah take it easy TK. You knew I would come. smiled Matt.  
Ya, whatever you say. replied TK glaring at his brother.   
So who was that girl I saw you run into? asked Matt his smile growing wider at the mention of a _girl_.  
Beats me. She was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't really tell. shrugged TK.  
Hum she kinda looked familiar. pondered Matt looking at TK.  
Oh well she's gone now, so let's go meet up with Izzy and Mimi now.  
Alright let's go. replied Matt heading to where they're gonna meet their friends.  
Kari walked home and thought about the guy she ran into. _He looked so familiar. Why can't I stop thinking about him. Maybe it was. . . Nah why would he come all the way over here?_ _Oh well_ thought Kari.   
I wonder where TK is anyway. I really miss him. Kari thought out loud. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again, well I hope so. _ _I love him so much and I hope he loves me back the same way. Gee he must look so different from the last time I saw him. I never thought of that! Oh well he's probably still cute, hehe. Now that I've come to think of it, I haven't seen Matt in awhile too. Tai sees him all the time I wonder why I don't, oh well. I'll paths will meet up again some day or the digital world will call on us again, so we'll all be together. . . . someday.   
  
As on earth  
In heaven we will be together baby  
Together again my baby  
_   



End file.
